¿algo pasa
by aimily4verm
Summary: one-shot inglish version of the ¿algo pasas?, is Team Aimily


_**Is there something wrong?**_

You could hear the waves crashing on the shore, the cool wind hit the windows sliding to the inside of the house, a unique and welcoming chilly night.

Emily took care to place a couple of drinks on the table as he sat in the nearest chair to watch his companion who was focused on his task with the kitchen. Jan gentle smile curled his lips at the melodies of the song that Nolan hummed softly.

\- I feel great monogamy Ross ... who would say - she whispered when he uncovered the wine bottle is offering it immediately-

Draco just shrugged with a grin on his face when you gracefully twisted eyes

-What I can say? I Did not love changes everything? The clearest example of this is you and Mr. Bond ... Oops I forgot forgiveness are now Mr and Mrs Smith with an infectious smile she handed one of the cups full of wine watching the blond delighted shaking a bit before finally try to sniff the drink.

It's not a reproach Nolan, I know what you feel you need a partner ... you really complement what love is an overwhelmingly strange to generate chaos in the way we established this life - she then daring to speak try a sip of wine

Nolan leaned over her staring accusingly

-¿ Is what I think is Ems Did you already bored of Mathis ... oh no wait is it a confession of love-hate-passion -? She giggled time shaking his head -because if so I will not receive Aiden in my house again and expose to other ex paranoid bitch mode in the secuestre-

Before his last words Emily's face was transformed, the amusement in his eyes vanished quickly, and her smile faded from the picture

\- Hey hey Emily was just a joke ... no blow out the candles because of the party- Nolan raised his glass in the air with a big smile trying to downplay your comment

Soft footsteps Emily told him they were visiting, it would spin without even know it was him. Stealthy as always, Nolan sighed dramatically

Hey what are you talking about Ross candles - Aiden asked his strong accent through his thick voice, Nolan frowned when he did not understand what he was talking, even since they had met still lacked practice before their flipis comments often wondered likewise if it was lack of humor which suffered the English or if it was simply due to all the bite gloom that had suffered Aiden with his family, but always came to the same conclusion no matter how many laps gave him the issue

 _ **Mr. Bond does not understand what the American mood**_

\- I pity Ems, looking to marry someone who barely can return the ball into a fun conversation, that's what I call amok .. -

Emily shook her head and turned to Aiden wearing his gray sweatshirt, sleep pants, barefoot and his hair slightly tousled from sleep. Even so magnificently beautiful and undoubtedly delight to the eyes.

Aiden took a seat beside his young wife not before kissing her head gently as usual and then extend their hands to reach hers just above the cup, both their eyes met briefly and Nolan cough to see Aiden took the hand Emily to her mouth to deposit a kiss on her as subtle reverence

-Hey that's what the rooms .. - blond brazenly mocked, earning a smile to both Emily blushed a bit but managed to dispel taking another sip of wine

-¿ David slept - I wonder Nolan after giving the last sip of wine, Emily sighed closing his eyes as if the name will taste the blonde had mentioned

if he fell asleep on the way to the beach here .. He spent all morning jumping from place to place picking up shells for me, Emily muttered smoothing her hair

It's all a champion that David, it looks like his uncle blond Nolan struck again with his usual humor

Both parents started laughing and Emily took her hand to Aiden, uniting again to give it a subtle but strong grip that the British did not hesitate to return with a sinful smile

You want something to eat - she asked before swallowing a lump in his throat at a kernel of feelings that were beginning to take it again, I look at Nolan quickly before letting out a long sigh

Sth happens -¿te Amanda, are you okay? -? Aiden asked coming closer to her to hold her chin forcing her to look What's wrong honey? -

She shook her head with a nervous smile

Well I think it's time that I fence and leave them alone, the lovebirds always need their own space, goodbye kisses to David if he wakes up and asks me - Nolan was fired Emily's cheek kissing and patting his back on Aiden before leaving.

Once alone silence became uncomfortable heavily, Aiden liked to give her space but also worried about their emotional lethargy that often threatened to emotional serenity and even family.

What's happening - Aiden released from the other end, she was the first to rise from his seat and he had taken it as a clear sign that something was not going well between them

Emily looked down for a moment before daring to look at him, her brown eyes looked somewhat terrified and hesitant, after taking a mouthful of air dared to speak

\- Aiden, I'm pregnant - she released suddenly as if those words were killing slowly if you do not let go, as if it would burn them and the weight of its meaning.

Aiden gulped and her eyes widened in amazement, I was stunned, his face muscles were gesture to betray and become a nervous tic at any time

\- I have two months and one week - she added when he did not get the words out of his mouth

\- How is it possible .. - asked the astonished even before touching their face with a big smile and cut the distance between them and wrap his arms

\- Apparently I'm not so barren after all .. - she let out with a smile as a sob escaped his lips

\- Oh that's beautiful Amanda, David will have a little brother kissed her wet cheeks tears by rebel - I love you so much - whisper in his ear

\- Are not you upset? - I asked softly, he shook his head with a big, bright smile before kissing her lips tenderly, enjoying the taste so sweet and spicy at the same time as strong as soft ...

\- I love you ... I love you Amanda

\- I love you too Aiden whispered near her lips when he took her in his arms to climb the stairs with her


End file.
